Choco Flavoured Potato Soup
Choco Pork Stew was a naive new player that was PKed by Hardcore Leveling Warrior after asking HCLW for 10 gold. HCLW gave him 1000 but immediately PKed him afterwards. Appearance Choco Pork Stew is a very small player with grey coloured hair and a patch on his his head. He has no sclera and has black eyes. He wore generic outfit befitting his low level, with a brown coloured long sleeve t-shirt and black trousers and no shoes. He later wore a blue long sleeved t-shirt with black trousers and brown shoes. He carried a dagger on his left side. Image Gallery Choco Pork Stew.jpg Choco Pork Stew PKd.jpg|Choco Pork Stew PKed by Hardcore Leveling Warrior Choco Pork stabs HK warrior.jpg|Choco Pork Stew critically stabbing Hardcore Leveling Warrior reveal.jpg|Choco Pork Stew's reveals real identity, Zero Personality Nothing is known about Choco Pork's Spersonality, except he chose to become a Marine while his twin brother became a pirate. eChoco Pork Stew appeared to be extremely naive, as he was unaware of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's reputation while asking him for some money. Plot Meeting Hardcore Levelling Warrior Choco Pork Stew encountered Hardcore Leveling Warrior in The Western World of Lucid Adventure, begging him for Ten Gold. HCLW pretends to give him Ten Thousand Gold before supposedly PKing him.Episode 1 The Reveal Choco Pork Stew emerged from a pile of a party defeated by Hardcore Leveling Warrior and then proceeded to critically damage Hardcore Levelling Warrior stab the number one ranked player whilst his guard was lowered. It is then revealed that Choco Pork Stew is actually Zero She then proceeds to take all of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's high level equipment and left him to be killed by the Zombie Dragon. Skills & Abilities Choco Pork Stew was a low level player that appeared to be very weak and naive. His identity was later revealed to be The Master Blacksmith and Moderator of Lucid Adventure, Zero.Episode 9Episode 41 Items Weapons Former * Paralyzing Dagger - A dagger that completely paralyses the target on it's 100th attack. Chco Pork Stew was able to paralze Hardcore Leveling Warrior wearing The Golden Armor set but could not kill him due to it preventing him from taking any damage. Notes & Trivia * '초코맛 감자탕' literally translates to 'Choco Flavoured Potato Soup'. Line Webtoon translates it at 'Choco Pork Stew'. 'Game of Scanlastion' translated it as 'Chocolate Potato Soup', which is much closer to the actual name. ** '초코' means 'choco', short for '초콜릿' (chocolate). ** '맛' means 'flavour'/'taste'. ** '감자' means 'potato'/'potatoes'. ** '탕' means 'soup'. ** The name can be translated as 'Choco Flavoured Potato Soup' or 'Choco Tasting Potato Soup'. * Choco Pork Stew was the first character to be killed in the series. * This was the first disguise shown being used by Zero in the series. * It was not made clear if Choco Pork Stew was actually a player previously or Zero from the start. He was most likely a player. References Category:Characters